The pack's Valentine's Day
by lightfaith0606
Summary: Another story for brothers and sister vampire1031, Whozonegirl, and Animation Universe 2005! Basically my version of vampire1031's Valentine's Day. Vienna decides to do something for the pack. What will that thing be?


Inspired by Alpha's own Valentine's Day fic.  
This story may not be as good as yours, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.  
So here you have it **vampire1031**, **Whozonegirl**, and **Animation Universe 2005**;  
My own Valentine's Day fic! (I hope it's good)

* * *

Valentine's Day

(This is still when PJ, Justin, Hoku, Siris, Lehua, Kale, Vienna's brothers, Michelle, and Andrew weren't added to the pack yet.)

Vienna was in her room, finishing a song she had been working on for about a week. It was Valentine's Day so she can imagine what everybody was doing; Mana and Jojo were probably on the special cliff where the pack howl, Aaron and Pam were probably at the beach with Shamus, and the guys maybe either setting up the table or just hanging out somewhere. Vienna put her pen down and looked at her work with a proud smile.

Today's the day; the day where she will sing her song to the pack. She could feel her heart pounding the same speed as her thoughts;

_What if I mest up? What if I forget the next verse? What if I accidentally throw up? What if I trip? What if I get stage fright? What if they don't like it? What if they don't understand it? What if Jonah doesn't realize this is for him? What if-?_

A knock at her door intruded her thoughts.

"Vienna? You mind if I come in?" She recognized that voice.

"No, go ahead."

In comes Jonah, his hands behind his back.

"I was wondering what you were doing up here all alone." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"...Well, I was working on a song for our family."

She showed him the sheets of lyrics she had been working on. Jonah used on of his hands to read it, and then smiled at her.

"It's really great! Are you going to sing it to everyone at dinner?"

She looked down. "I want to, but... it's not done."

"What do you mean 'not done' ?" He asked.

"I didn't have any time to make the music for it. And I'm not used to singin a song without music."

His faced beamed. "What if I helped?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course! It's the least I can do!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks Jonah."

She thought about why he had his hand behind his back.

"Hey Jonah; What's behind your back?" She asked after breaking the hug.

He looked behind him.

"Oh, nothing." He replied casually. "C'mon; let's finish that song."

* * *

After dinner, Jonah told everyone to not get up because he and Vienna had a surprise for them. They were a little curious about what it would be, but they stayed seated. Vienna moved her seat back so everyone can see her. Jonah told Koa about the song and asked him if he could set up the amps and wires for the mic. He happily agreed and set up everything as Jonah sat next to Vienna with a guitar in his hand. Vienna felt heat travel to her cheeks when everybody stared at her. Jonah squeezed her hand.

"It's alright." He whispered. "You'll be fine."

She smiled at him as a "thank you" before turning to her family.

"This is a song I made with Jonah's help. It's for all of us, and it's to celebrate Valentine's Day."

She looked at Jonah who began playing his guitar in a soft and slow tune. Vienna closed her eyes to feel the music and then sang;

_"If you hear a voice...  
In the middle of the night...  
Saying it will be alright,  
It will be me._

_"If you feel a hand...  
Guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong,  
It will be me..._

_"There is no mountain...  
That I can't climb.  
For you, I'd sw-im through~  
The rivers of time.  
As you go your way...  
And I go mine...  
A light will shine...  
And it will be me."_

Through the guitar solo, Pam cuddled up close to Aaron who wrapped his arms around her. Shamus nuzzled his face Pam's fur, getting comftortable also.

"_If there is a key...  
That goes to your heart...  
A special part,  
It will be me._

_"If you need a friend...  
Call out to the wind.  
To hold you again,  
It will be me._

_"Oh how the world...  
Seems so unfair.  
Creating a lo-ve...  
That cannot be shared!  
As you go your way...  
And I go through mine...  
A light will shine...  
And it will be me."_

Another guitar solo. Perfect for Jojo to sit between his wolf's legs who wrapped his arms around him.

_"I still have laughter!  
There's... a place, for, two~  
Hear your tears and laughter,  
I'll... be there, for, you..._

_"In the sun and the moon,  
In the land and the sea,  
Will come around you...  
It will be me..._

___"There is no mountain...  
That I can't climb.  
For you, I'd sw-im through~  
The rivers of time.  
As you go your way...  
And I go mine...  
A light will shine...  
And it will be me~_

___"It will be me...  
It will be me..."_

When the song ended, the pack cheered and howled for Jonah and Vienna. The black and "dirty pink" stripped Who blushed, scratching the back of her head. Jonah smirked and then put his guitar down beside his seat.

"Hang on; I have a surprise for Vienna!"

Vienna stared at him, dumbfounded.

"A surprise?" She asked, making sure she heard right.

The guys, being guys, looked at each other and said "Oooh~!"

Jonah took out a small blue box from his pocket and opened it in front of Vienna. She gasped, her heart thumping.

"Jonah, it's..."

She stared at a necklace that had pink quartz stones that shaped a pink heart surrounded by small green hearts. In between the pink and green stones were small diamonds.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Vienna. Will you be mine?"

There was a long dramatic pause. Finally, she grinned and immediately kissed her love on his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying the kiss. Vienna then released the kiss, and stared into Jonah's eyes.

"Yes; I will! And I mean it with all my heart and life in me!"

The pack once again cheered and howled as Jonah tied the necklace around Vienna's neck. Pam got teary-eyed, seeing her best friend and her son together. To celebrate the end of this day, the pack made their way to the cliff and howled as the sun set.

This was definetely the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

That's the end of this one-shot! :D :3  
Heh. My first holiday one-shot with the pack. What did you guys think?  
Oh, and if anyone's wondering, the song's **It Will Be Me** by **Melissa Etheridge**.  
Lovely song, huh? ;)  
Happy Valentine's Day, spread the love, and Alpha; I bet you're gonna do something special for Who G, huh? ;P  
Who G, I expect you to do the same for Alpha. ;P  
After tommorrrow and school, I'll try to finish chapter 2 of **Howl At The Moon**! Okay?  
See you then!  
Review in your honest opinion please!


End file.
